justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Speedster
The Scarlet Speedster is the 4th movie in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Chris Zylka as Barry Allen/The Flash Dakota Goyo as Young Barry Allen Blake Lively as Iris West Gwyneth Platrow as Nora Allen Josh Duhamel as Henry Allen Leslie Bibb as Patty Spivot James Caan as Dr. Jay Garrick Hayden Christensen as Dr. Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom Jon Hamm as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Plot In Central City, lived a family, consisting of Henry and Nora Allen and their young son, Barry. But one day, when Barry came home, he finds his house surrounded by police and learns that his mother was murdered. His father quickly becomes a suspect and is taken to the police station. A year later, at his trial, Henry pleads not guilty, but due to some crucial evidence and testimonies from friends and family, Henry is found guilty and is sentenced to 10 years in prison. Barry then goes to live with his aunt and vowed to prove his father's innocence. But a month later, Henry was killed in prison by 2 inmates during a prison riot, but Barry is still determined to prove that he's innocent. 20 years later, Barry is now a forensic scientist at the Central City Police Station and is still working to prove his father's innocence. Barry's friend, Patty Spivot is worried about him due to his obsession with his father's case and that he's too slow to figure anything out, but still agrees to help him with the case. Then, later that night, it starts thundering as Barry has Patty go home while he looks over some fingerprints and heads to the DNA lab. Suddenly, a blast of lightning strikes through the window and hits a table of chemicals. The chemicals bathe Barry as the blast of lightning strikes him. When Barry wakes up that morning, he finds an ER standing over him as Patty stands there, worried. Barry tells everyone what happened and Patty offers to take him home, but Barry chooses to walk home instead to clear his head. While walking home, he runs into 2 thugs on the street who try to mug him. But Barry discovers he has lightning fast reflexes and speed, which he uses to defeat the 2 thugs. Barry is quickly surprised and shocked at his new powers and heads straight for home, but along the way, he spots a blind woman about to get hit by a truck and uses his super speed to save her, but runs so fast that he's only seen as a blur. The next day, Barry is interviewed by a reporter named Iris West about his accident 2 nights ago. Barry decides to tell her over coffee and during this, Barry reveals to her about his mom's murder and dad's imprisonment as the reason he became a forensic scientist. Barry then walks her home and she gives him her phone number. Meanwhile, a secret government organization arrives in Central City, consisting of Amanda Waller, Dr. Eobard Thawne, and some other investigators start at the police lab. Amanda asks Patty and some officers some questions, but refuses to tell them who they are, other than they're from the government. Eobard then finds some DNA samples of Barry's blood and takes it back to the lab to analyze it. Meanwhile, Leonard Snart, a man who recently got released from prison after spending 4 years in prison for armed robbery, visits his scientist friend, Dr. Victor Fries, due to him being his errand boy, but when he arrives, he finds out Victor died from a heart attack. He then finds Victor's blueprints for a freezing cannon and the prototype, which he planned to use so astronauts could freeze themselves in suspended animation while on long space travels. Leonard then steals the prototype ice cannon and Victor's parka and plans to use it to rob the local bank and become rich. The next day, while walking to work, Barry spots a young woman getting harassed by a street gang and confronts them. Barry though doesn't use his powers, due to him not wanting to be exposed, and the gang viciously beats him and then shoots the woman in the chest. The gang then leaves them to die and Barry decides to use his superspeed to get the woman to the hospital, but due to the increasing friction, his clothes get torn to shreds and passes out from exhaustion a few steps away from the hospital. When he wakes up, he finds out he was too late to save the woman and she's now dead. Barry then vows to use his new powers for good and protect the innocent, but realizes he can't fight as Barry due to the friction destroying his clothes. He then sees an old newspaper article about Dr. Jay Garrick, a scientist that created a friction-less suit and visits him later that day. Barry shows Jay his powers and asks for his friction-less suit. Barry tests it out and manages to make it work, but he tweaks it a little to look more snazzy. The next day, Captain Cold robs the local bank and freezes it and holds the customers and bank tellers hostage, evening freezing one when he tries to stop him. Barry then arrives in his new suit and manages to break the ice and get into the bank. Captain Cold though freezes him, but he vibrates himself and the frozen man free and uses his super speed thaw the building out and defeats Captain Cold and destroys his freeze cannon. Captain Cold is then arrested and Barry runs off, but among the reporters is Iris. The next day, Iris publishes an article about the robbery and names Barry's new alter ego, the Flash. Barry then visits Jay to talk about something to store his costume and gets the idea when Jay drops his wedding ring. He chemically shrinks the suit and stores it in a ring that holds his costume. Meanwhile, at a secret government lab, Eobard looks at Barry's blood under a microscope and discovers that the lightning blast chemically altered his DNA to allow his molecules and him to run at super speed. He then decides to not tell Amanda about this and synthesizes this to alter his DNA to match Barry's. He then injects himself with the formula, causing his body to shake and vibrate until it stops. Amanda then comes in to check on his progress, but Eobard uses his new superspeed to steal some equipment and runs off. Amanda locks down the base, but Eobard escapes. Eobard then sees a news report about the Flash and smiles. He then heads to Jay Garrick's home and forces him to create a similar friction-less suit similar to Barry's. He then attacks Jay until he's unconscious and leaves a note for Barry. Later, Barry runs into Iris and the 2 talk for awhile, growing closer. Iris even tells him that her brother, Daniel is in prison for armed robbery. Barry then asks her to dinner and even admits to her that it's a date. After the date, Barry goes to visit Jay and finds him unconscious and the note, which reveals that Eobard knows his secret identity and to stay out of his way. Jay wakes up and Barry treats him until he's alright and then suits up and runs around the city until he runs into Eobard, wearing the same costume as Barry but with reverse colors, at an abandoned warehouse. Eobard then tells him that he prefers to be called Professor Zoom and tells him that he managed to duplicate his DNA and gain his superspeed and about his childhood dream of running around the globe and he plans on using his powers to reverse Earth's rotation, sending them back to the beginning of time and make the world in his own image. He then admits that he was the one who killed his mom, that he ran so fast he went back in time to the day she died and killed her just to ruin his life. The 2 speedsters then fight, which starts in the warehouse and ends up in the courtyard. Professor Zoom defeats Flash due to him training his new powers and then beats him with super fast attacks and leaves him bloody and bruised on the courtyard. Zoom then runs off and leaves him to die. A weak Barry realizes he's too far to reach Jay and instead limps to Iris's apartment. When Iris comes home, she's shocked to see a beaten Barry in his Flash costume lying on his couch. Barry calms her down and he tells her he's the Flash and got his powers from his lab accident. Iris then treats his wounds and repairs his costume as he tells her about Zoom. Barry then admits that he has feelings for her and doesn't want her to get hurt and she admits she has feelings for him too and the 2 share a kiss. Meanwhile, Zoom uses his new powers to bust Captain Cold out of prison and takes him back to his new secret lab, where he upgrades him with a freeze suit, consisting of wrist-mounted freeze guns, a freeze cannon in his chest, an ice grenade launcher and ice blasters in his hands. Eobard then offers him the chance to get revenge on Flash and Captain Cold agrees. Later, at Iris's apartment, Barry and Iris spend time together when they see a news report about Captain Cold attacking downtown. Barry suits up and speeds off while Iris sets off to cover the attack. Flash arrives and takes on Captain Cold, but Cold gains the advantage with his new suit and is about to kill him when Iris distracts him long enough for Flash to regain his strength and save Iris. Flash tells her to stay put while he deals with this. The 2 then admit they love each other and share another kiss before Flash runs off and manages to short-circuit Cold's new suit at lightning speed. Flash though realizes it was just a diversion when he spots Zoom running around the Earth. Flash runs after him until he manages to catch up and the 2 end up fighting all over the Earth. Amanda sees on the news about Zoom's attack and orders a military strike against Zoom and Flash. The army then surrounds Flash and Zoom, but Zoom quickly destroys their weapons and tanks and they continue to run around the Earth. Flash then notices that the Earth is starting to change rotation as the 2 start running so fast that they start sizzling with electricity. Flash tries to stop Zoom, but Zoom quickly gains more speed. Flash though notices that he's starting to fade, causing him to slow down a little while Zoom gains more speed and starts fading. Flash then runs around the world in the opposite direction to stop Zoom, but before he can, Zoom suddenly disappears without a trace, causing Flash to stop. Later, Flash goes to see Jay and thanks him for his help, but Jay tells him that since the public now knows his costume is his creation, he's decided to move to Keystone City to escape the attention and wishes Barry the best of luck. Barry then returns to work and tells Patty to close his mom's death case since he now knows who the real murderer is and can now move on. Iris then arrives to visit him and the 2 officially become a couple as Barry decides to slow down and enjoy his life instead of going through it too fast and takes work off to take Iris out on a date. In a post-credits scene, Amanda asks a new scientist if they still have Zoom's formula, but the scientist tells him that Zoom destroyed all traces of it. Amanda then asks him if they still have Barry's blood sample and he admits yes. Amanda then orders him to synthesize the blood and reverse-engineer Zoom's research formula and then welcomes him to Project Cadmus.